Tricked!
by Deezaster82
Summary: Starscream is pissed off after yet another beating. Thankfully, his wing mates Skywarp and Thundercracker know how to cheer him up. Nothing more than a PWP, really. Warning for dub con and sticky. Pairing is not really what you can expect from the summary


Note: I found that story in an old folder and figured I should share. It's a very basic Pwp, nothing more, nothing less. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Tricked!

Starscream walked through the hall giving way to his personal quarters, face straight in case he'd accidentally meet someone. He managed to perfectly hide a grimace of pain as he was dragging his torn wing along.

He was not going to complain or display his pain to the others. Why bother to do anything about a five-million year routine? No Decepticon cared about it.

He entered the access code to his quarters and the door opened on his two wingmates who seemed in a far better mood than he was, busy checking on each other's mouth with their glossas, Skywarp on top of Thundercracker on Starscream's berth.

"You mind?" Starscream said calmly. He put his wing against a wall and pushed the two slightly away so he could sit on his berth.

He leaned against the wall, careful for his energon-dripping wound not to touch the cold wall, and allowed himself a moan of pain.

"Again?" asked Thundercracker.

"Again." replied Starscream.

"What have you told him this time?" Skywarp crawled toward his commander to look at his back.

"Our almighty and brilliant leader came up -again- with a plan surpassing his former in stupidity. As his second-in-command, it was my job to tell him, but he didn't care about that, of course. In accordance with the usual, he got angry. Soundwave was dismissed and left eagerly, the coward! Megatron and I continued to talk alone."

Thundercracker and Skywarp chuckled. Sometimes, Starscream had a way with words.

"It hurts?" the black-and-purple seeker enquired, poking at Starscream's injury.

The air commander slapped his hand away and pulled a face. "Moron! Of course it hurts!"

Thundercracker went to the washroom and came back with tools and patching material. He prepared the welder and tapped Starscream on his shoulder, holding the tool up inquisitively. The air commander gave his approval and let his wingmates attend to him without giving them any trouble. He didn't complain for the entire duration of the operation, remaining still and silent, his dimmed optics lost and fixed in the empty space in front of him.

Thundercracker's and Skywarp's movements were precise, quick and efficient: skill provided by experience. Soon, the reattached wing showed no sign of past damage.

Thundercracker rubbed his hands together to brush away metal dust. "There, all pretty again."

Starscream muttered a small "thanks", which was barely audible, but that was already a great effort of gratitude for him.

"Aren't you pissed off, Screamer?" Skywarp asked, all of a sudden, leaning close.

"No," was the quiet reply, "Why should I be upset about something that has happened to me every orn for millenia?"

"I think you're lying," remarked Thundercracker.

"Yes, we know you're fed up with this game," Skywarp continued.

A purple hand fell on Starscream's knee joint, moving in caresses. The air commander eyed it without actually moving to shove it away.

"Maybe."

"You can't lie to us, Starscream. We know you inside out, we can read you like a datapad," whispered Thundercracker, slowly stroking the wing he had just reattached.

Starscream offlined his optics and sighed. He felt relaxed. The touches were comforting and he didn't see any reason not to enjoy them.

"You love him."

He heard Skywarp's words close to his audios.

"You love his hands on you, even when they bring pain."

He felt Thundercracker's word against his lips and allowed the blue jet to press a kiss on his closed mouth. He lay back; their whispers of truth were strangely soothing and put him in a trance he didn't want to escape right now.

Reality brought him back when Thundercracker's glossa tried to pry his lips open. He onlined his optics and tried to push the blue flyer away, but to his horror, he discovered that he couldn't move his hands: Skywarp had taken advantage of his moment of mental absence to tie his arms to the berth on which he was now laying defenceless.

"What- why are you doing this?" He squirmed to get free and tugged at his bonds fruitlessly.

"Relax, we're doing this for you, only for you," said Thundercracker as he moved to straddle Starscream's hips while Skywarp slowly licked one of the air commander's shoulder vents.

"Stop this nonsense! I don't want to do this with you!" Starscream was getting distressed and decidedly uneasy in his bound position. Skywarp and Thundercracker were his friends and they were bonded lovers; he didn't understand why they needed to have him now.

"Don't worry!" came the voice of Skywarp close to him. He felt hands poke at his head and connect something to each side of his helmet. Suddenly, everything went dark. He panicked even more when he realised he was blind.

"What have you done?" he screamed.

"These are OSD's. Optic sensors disruptors. They prevent the data from the optics to reach the CPU. So now you can't see anything, even though your optics are still lovely bright," Skywarp explained.

"Remove them! Remove them!" Starscream shouted, squirming more violently.

"Hush! We told you not to worry," Thundercracker whispered close to his face. Starscream jerked his head away in case the blue jet tried to kiss him again.

...But nothing happened. Even more so, he realised he couldn't feel the presence of his subordinates anymore and was caught by fear they were plotting something nasty.

It remained silent for a unspecifiable amount of time, but too soon, he felt hands back on his chassis. Powerful hands went up from his sides, moving along his cockpit, finally reaching to hold his head in place. He moaned in despair when a pair of smooth metal lips pressed themselves against his and he failed to defend his mouth from a warm glossa's intrusion.

Despite that it was unwanted, it felt good and he wondered who of his wingmates was kissing him like that, with such passion and skill. It was possessive, yes, audacious, but not harsh or careless; it didn't feel like a violation, even though it was. It broke off at some point and the mouth descended to attend to his jaw and throat. Starscream was able to speak again and refused to let it go unused.

"You are not helping me doing this, guys. It's not you that I want, so stop it before you do something I will not forgive!" he tried to make them see reason. He received no answer, nor did the one who was enjoying himself on him stop.

"Why won't you say anything?"

The other continued to kiss his face and caress the plating of his body; admittedly talented hands were now giving Starscream's sanity a hard time, but the red seeker was still able to bite back his moans of pleasure.

"Why won't you stop this? You have each other's chassis to jump, why force yourself on me?" he shouted

He couldn't help but start heating up, his body naturally reacting to the sweet stimulation. He kept his head cool however, and continued to look for the words that would make his assailant stop.

Hot lips left his face to move down while strong hands stroked the inside of his thighs. A slick glossa trailed down his cockpit and the rest of his abdomen, causing an unambiguous sound to escape his treacherous mouth.

"Do not get the wrong idea. I'm not enjoying this!" he immediately and quite erratically exclaimed, though in truth, those last caresses had him completely turned on.

Mouth and hands glided to his pelvic area, between his legs where his heated port was still safely hidden behind its plating.

"Noo-ooo," he moaned. "I don't want this! Please, don't!"

He begged, but mercy wasn't granted. The plating was prodded, searched and finally removed. Starscream hissed sharply; this was too much.

"I'll have you severely punished for that! I'll report you to Megatron! I'll tell him about your stolen energon stock! I'll report all your pranks! I'll beat you to slag! You filty glitches! How dare you do this to me, TRAITORS!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

And, this time, someone spoke.

"Stolen energon stock?" The deep crackling voice was neither Skywarp's, neither Thundercracker's.

Starscream gasped in utter shock at the realisation of who exactly was raping him. "Me... Megatron?" he squeaked.

Hands moved around his head and he was able to see again. He wasn't imagining things, it was really Megatron who was there and who had molested him all this time.

"Megatron!" he repeated, "But why? How?"

The overlord kneeled between his lieutenant's legs and stroked his thighs slowly, a malicious smile on his face. "Skywarp happened," he explained. "Your wingmate brought me here after the other claimed they required my assistance, though before I could properly react. Needless to say he only stayed long enough for me to discover the beautiful present they had set for me."

Starscream didn't know what to say and just stared, mouth agape.

"You moan and squirm so wonderfully, my dear Starscream... I couldn't resist! Should I expect you to keep complaining the entire time?" He slipped a single finger inside an already well-lubricated port.

Starscream bucked against it and let out a needy moan. "Not now that I know it's you..."

"Why? Are you afraid of my reaction if you refuse me?"

"No, it's not that... Oooh!" A second finger joined the first one. "Only... You are the only one allowed to do this to me."

Megatron started to move his fingers rhythmically inside his second-in-command's port. "Because I am your leader?" he continued in search for explanations, pulling his connections out of his own port at the same time .

"N... Nha... You... I..." Starscream shook his head faintly as his vocalizer refused to cooperate.

"Yes," Megatron rumbled, "It's the exact explanation: you submit only to me, your LEADER!"

He didn't waste any more time and, a hand under each of Starscream's white thighs, pulled the jet to him so his connections penetrated Starscream's port. The protruding cords met Starscream's own deep inside and connected accordingly.

Megatron unleashed his spark energy into the connection and pressed his hands on Starscream's body, grunting his pleasure while the seeker squirmed underneath him and moaned for more. The air commander now allowed himself an unrestrained stream of pleasured noises. Megatron liked that, so he voiced his delight unashamedly and enjoyed himself greatly in the experience. His energy merged with Megatron's and it slammed back and forth inside and out of them.

Starscream was somehow happy to see that Megatron didn't attempt to hide his own pleasure. The overlord moaned as much as he did and his face displayed bliss and abandon. The seeker pulled at him with his legs in want of a kiss that he wasn't denied, even if their frenetic movements made it hard to keep their mouths locked. It was nonetheless nothing but thorough.

Megatron's glossa was still inside his mouth when the overload that had built inside flared out of him in an explosion of pure brute energy. He screamed his delight and Megatron followed soon after, roaring violently, then falling limp atop of Starscream's chassis.

"You know, leader, you were wrong earlier," Starscream remarked when he had recovered enough to speak.

"Fool, I am never wrong," came the tired answer from between his neck and shoulder.

"You are the fool to think that," chuckled Starscream. "You are not allowed to bang me because you are the leader..."

"Yes, I am because of that!" Megatron insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No..." He kept his smirk up when two furious optics came up to look at him. "You are allowed because you are the only one worthy of me!" stated the seeker with all his haughtiness.

He pushed himself upward and kissed his partner triumphantly.

Later, he should need to find a way to repay his two glitches of wingmates.

END

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
